The Last Heir of Anasterian
by Edaar the Mage
Summary: Kael'Thas has been slain, Lor'themar rules as he pleases, a small group hoping to bring their people back enters the Outlands in search of the last heir of Anasterian.
1. Chapter 1 The Search

Disclaimer: All World of Warcraft Content is owned by Blizzard, not me.

The Search

We had been riding for weeks, the days had blurred together long ago, the only sound between us now was that of the hooves of our mounts on the hard dirt. We tried our best to ignore the sky, we'd been here for almost year, and the view of other plans and not a blue sky still unnerved us. Well, except the Captain, he seemed unperturbed by anything, the fact that we hadn't found anything here in this torn world held together by magic and demonic energy didn't seem to phase him at all, he seemed completely relaxed, as if expecting at any moment to turn the bend and find what we were looking for.

The ___thalassian charger_'s could cover more ground faster than any other mount in the world with requiring little rest, but the pace they had been kept at for the past year had pushed even them. Finally the Captain called a halt to our progress. We slowed and saw that he had chosen our camp site, he wasn't much, merely a small indention in the rock formation which would create a defensible position if we needed it, although, truth be known we had not seen anything that would challenge a group of Blood Knights on a mission.

I looked at those around me as I swung my leg over and dropped lightly to the ground. There were 12 of us, including the Captain and myself. A small contingent for the Blood Knights, but then, not many wanted to risk themselves on what most considered a floor hardy mission which little chance of success and even less chance for glory. Most of them were Lor'themar's lap dogs anyway. Lor'themar Theron, currently regent and unopposed ruler of Quel'Thalas, he was considered, by most, to be the sole remaining leader of the blood elves, what the people didn't see was how he allowed Silvermoon to remain in shambles, only maintaining and never progressing in its reconstruction, how he horded the magic which could relieve so many sick and infirmed from pain, and how the royal guard were full of his family's friends who walked away every day after a few hours of guard duty with rust spots on their tabards and their blades dull but holding a bag full of gold. It was almost sickening the corruption of it all.

How had they come to this? It had started with Arthas, that monster and traitor prince. His invasion and subsequent destruction of the Sunwell had been bad enough, but to lose Anasterian Sunstrider, that had been the real blow. He had ruled for so long, always the strength and guidance of their people, and Arthas had cut him down with his own hand. Then for Kael'Thas, Anasterian's son, to disappear to the Outlands when his people needed him, to learn of his betrayal, it had been as if they had lost their way entirely. Many did not know who to turn too, and it made things all to easy for Lor'themar to do as he pleased.

The contingent of blood knights made camp for the evening, agreeing to take first watch I sat watching the fire crackle, a sharpening stone in my hand going over my blade, remembering the path that had brought us here. The fire popped as if in response to my mood, we had slept by many fires lately, we tried to avoid civilization and towns, although we had to go to them now and again for supplies, what we were looking for wouldn't be found in a town.

"You want them brought here, sir?" A deep, gravelly voice asked?  
"Yes, they've been searching, and most persistent at that, let's bring them in and let them find what they are looking for. You've been watching them I assume?" A deep baritone responded, his voice was lightly accented, as if it would be comfortable amongst many different languages rather than simply common.  
"Yes, they have no clue we've been following them, I will lead the party myself and have them brought." Responded the soldier.  
"Good, and please do it without bloodshed old friend, I know it's been months since we had a good fight, but we'll have plenty of battles to come and these blood knights are not our enemy. I already have accommodations prepared for them."  
*************************************************************************************

The Blood Knights awoke to their sergeant yelling at them, it was the normal morning routine, and no matter how much they might have disliked it, the yelling gave them a sense of reassurance, something's just never changed. Sergeant's yell, Captains give orders, and regular grunts followed them. The blood knights were packed and ready to go within a few minutes, they were used to the routine, wake up, two ate breakfast, 2 fed their mounts, the Captain and Sergeant checked the map, and the rest packed camp. Within 10 minutes they were fed and mounted.

The Captain pointed in the distance, they would go West today, through the maze of canyons in the Blade's Edge Mountains. We set out on an easy canter, the chargers could maintain this pace for days without tiring, they had been riding for several hours, how the Captain knew which way to turn and go was anyone's guess.

He just seemed to know, the hard dirt left little sign of their passing through the mountains. The pounding of the hooves of their mounts was the rhythm to which they rode. None of them spoke, all of the jokes and stories had been told months ago, all that was left was silence. The walls of the canyons within this mountain were made of a strange rock, it was hard and resilient, it could be fashioned in spears and daggers and arrow heads as hard as most metal back on Azeroth, they would expect to turn and find a wall of razor stone standing in front of them, meeting dead ends was not unusual, but they did not expect to find a large orc on possibly the largest riding wolf they had ever seen.

Before them was an orc, he was large, even for his kind, his skin was a dark green, his eyes a dark brown, almost black and behind him was a large assortment of other warriors. Their races differed, Trolls, Orcs, and Tauren. Their armor was well worn and cared for, their blades were sheathed and they seemed relaxed, but any trained eyes could see that they were ready to fight if things turn nasty. The orc nudged his wolf forward, it was a massive creature with thick black and brown fur. The wolf growled at the chargers who looked at the creature and merely shook their heads as if dismissing it. Then, to everyone's surprise, the orc began to laugh.

The Captain raised his hand and the contingent of blood knights came to a halt in an almost perfect formation for a defense or attack. "Hail orc, what are you and your friends doing blocking our way?" The Captain spoke with an ease of assurance as he looked at the large orc and his band.  
The orc looked at the Captain as he finished chuckling to himself before speaking, his voice was deep, as if he had been gurgling with rock every morning, "You're looking for someone, we'll take you to him but you go by our way. It's up to you, you'll surrender your weapons, both you and your mounts will be blind folded, and we will lead you there."

The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly, "And if we don't want to relinquish our weapons? And do not agree to your terms?"  
The orc smiled, "Well, then you can either go, or we can take them from you." As he spoke he rested his hand on a massive battle axe by his side and made a slight motion with his head. In the short time they had spoken, moving so silently that not even the elves trained to listen could hear, another force had come up behind the blood knights. They looked like the ones before them, plainly clothed, weapons were well worn with use, and they were quiet. On the mountains edges around us were archers, only a few we could see now, they were letting us see them. These were no bandits, these were trained soldiers, they were organized and disciplined, and they outnumbered the blood knights by 7 to 1.

The silence dragged on over the seconds, then the orc spoke, "I will give you my word of honor that you nor yours will be harmed, your mounts and people cared for, and will you be allowed to leave with your weapons in the same manner we bring you in after your meeting."

The Captain looked at the orc again and nodded, "Give them your weapons, they will bind our eyes and the mounts, tell your chargers that this is happening and to allow them to do so. We have come too far to not take this chance." The orc nodded to his soldiers, several walk forward and take the weapons, once the weapons have been removed, another group comes forward holding blind folds and blinders for their mounts, as the darkness envelopes their eyes, the blood knights merely hope their Captain is making the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2 The Lion's Den

All rights and content as owned by Blizzard Entertainment and not me.

Finally after what seemed like more than a day's worth of riding they felt their pace slow to a walk and heard several new sounds and smelled magic in the air. The air became cooler around them, they smelled a different scent on the wind, it wasn't just magic, although they could feel that in their very bones, it was softer, not as harsh as the unforgiving wastelands of the Outlands. Most figured they must have entered a cave, or more likely, a cave system as they felt themselves rise and fall with the gradual or sharp slope of the mountain. They heard no voices, the orc must have been using hand signals, and they felt the lead ropes to their mounts change hands several times, they were good and very well acquainted with the way Blood Knights could track and recount their courses even while blind folded.

It took several hours more of riding, more twists and turns and gradual rises and falls and back trackings than the elves could ever hope to remember before they finally found their mounts called to a halt. The orc's warriors came forward and removed their blind folds from both the elves and their mounts and they finally got their first look at their surroundings. It was rock, cold and grey with hints of green running through it. The room was large, probably a cavern which had been carved out, the ceiling wasn't high, maybe 10 feet at the most. The room itself was large enough to comfortably keep the entire blood knight contingent and the orc and the three other warriors with him.

"Alright elves, get off'a yer mounts. Faron here" He motioned to a large Tauren dressed in battle mail and plate, "will show you to your quarters." He then pointed to one of their company, "Except you, we know you and your mounts can speak and we know without at least one of you around they will become as stubborn as a undead is to kill, you'll come with us to take your mounts to the stable."

The elf nodded, she was the only female I their company. Before she could reply the Captain spoke up, "When will we see your leader?" His eyes narrowed slightly as if he was unsatisfied with the way the orc was giving orders here. "He will see you when he is prepared," was the simple response by the orc.

The Captain gave a divisive nod which conveyed several things at once, acceptance that the orc had so far kept his word, gratitude for his aid, but also a warning not to cross the blood knights and make them way too long. The female elf walked forward to the mounts, touching the neck of the lead mount whispering quietly in his ear. "They are will follow us, but they don't like the underground, they like fresh air and open skies."

The orc smiled at her, "Follow me." The orc turned and lead their mounts and the young female down a long passage way, the mounts were well trained and followed their master with wary eyes on the walls. Some creatures take well to caverns and caves but ___thalassian charger_s are not one of those. The walk continued in silence for several minutes before the elf spoke again, "What is your name orc? I suppose you can at least do me the courtesy of telling me that."

The orc didn't turn around, however the tick in his eyes told her he had heard her. "I am known as Gar'rok, son of Grom Hellscream, brother of Garrosh. And you little elf?" She was half way surprised he spoke to her and told her such. She had heard of Garrosh, the son of the famed horde warrior who had helped Thrall free his people. He was said to be a terror on the battlefield whose leash was held on tightly by the Warchief. "I am Il'lara Songrunner. I am pleased to meet a son of Grom Hellscream, even we among the elves have heard of him, he was a great warrior."

The simple statement seemed to have no effect on the orc. He did not respond again as they continued their walk. Il'lara took stock of the hallway, the same grey stone and green tint, they had done something to it, it was too uniform. It was then she began to understand, they had altered the stone to look the same everywhere it went, it would make finding your way out very difficult if you could not decipher where you had been previously or any markings to tell one hallway from another. The orc, Gar'rok, had no trouble finding their way, he never erred or seemed to second guess, he must have known the pathways by heart, _How long has he been living here?_ Il'lara thought to herself.

After about 25 minutes of walking she saw light at the end of the tunnel, it was brighter than torches could give off, it looked light sunlight. As she and the mounts exited the hall way they were struck by an unexpected, and far from natural sight. The cavern was huge, it had to be at least 10 or 15 acres in size, you could just make out the walls on the other side of the room. But hanging in the center was a giant crystal and it was shining! There was a small stream running through the room and grass was everywhere, the room had one entrance and she could see there was a large stables built nearby. Il'lara was shocked by the green grass and beauty of the scene, how could anything like this exist underground?

The orc chuckled, "Didn't expect to see something so unnerving inside a mountain huh? Neither did we, its natural as can be for the Outlands I suppose though." She nodded to him as they entered the stables. He showed her the young stable boys who would care for their mounts and she gave them specific instructions on their care. They listened carefully and nodded without taking their eyes off of her's. At the end Gar'rok dismissed them with a nod and they went to work seeing to the needs of the ___thalassian charger_s. As she turned to leave the room something caught her eye, it was a large ___thalassian,_ bigger than any other she had seen, and it was in the fields outside.

The ___thalassian charger_ looked at her and neighed a friendly greeting. She gasped, she knew this mount and involuntary movement brought her hand to her mouth to cover her shock. "He's here isn't he? I know that stallion there, I knew him when he was a colt and considered one of the smallest of the breed." As she spoke the orc had come up behind her, she hadn't even heard him, which was odd since her ears usually heard even a rogue in stealth. "I am glad you know the master then, we found him wandering the canyons alone, he was a wild one to catch and he won't take any riders. When you leave maybe you can take him with you, he's been eating us out of house and home ever since we found him."

The orcs dismissive words hurt her like a warhammer striking her stomach, found alone? Was the orc deceiving her? Why would be lie to her? But Orion seemed too happy to have lost his rider, a ___thalassian charger_ was connected to their rider for life, the bond would have been broken and left either one in mourning, but she heard no lie in the orc's tone, and all she could do was wait. Il'lara hadn't even noticed that she had already begun to follow the orc back down the hall and away from the stable. Her thoughts and emotions were a storm, there were too many mysteries here and mysteries were something Il'lara hated, give her a sword and an enemy in front of her any day! Mysteries were best left to commander's and general's, not to blood knight grunts like her.

The Captain and the remaining blood knights were shown to a room only a few minutes walk away from where they had left Il'lara and their mounts. The room was a barracks style, similar to what they would have been in Silvermoon. There were eleven bunks lined in two rows along the wall with a slightly larger bunk at the end, obviously meant for the Captain. Each bunk had a small foot locker connected at the foot of the bunk. The room was like the hallway, grey stone with a green hint, the stone was the same as in the hallway. As far as the elves could tell, they had simply entered another section of the hallway.

The blood knights went quickly to work and began to move around the room checking the bunks and walls, the door to the room was unlocked but it was guarded. They had been told if they needed something they need but ask and the guards would see to it they would receive what they needed. When the Captain asked about Il'lara they were told she was being housed elsewhere, while females and males were separated into different barracks housing in Silvermoon they felt uneasy in what was, in essence, an enemy stronghold which they had willingly allowed themselves into.

"What do you think Gar'rok? The Blood Knights are Silvermoon's finest warriors," the voice chuckled, "arguably." "They're skittish, they hide it but they are. The leader is probably the only one who has seen real combat, although, they are at least attentive. Are we going to let them leave, they are a possible liability to the safety."

Gar'rok stood silent as the matter fell on his commander. "The Blood Knights are known for both their prowess in battle and their cleverness. It has been said that their minds are the most dangerous weapon they have. Trying to keep them locked up here would go against your word and mine and would prove most difficult to accomplish. However I do not think it will come to that, we'll leave the matter to a decision later if reason for it occurs, but nothing must be allowed to endanger the safety of our home."

Gar'rok nodded and gave a grunt of agreement. "I heard you spoke with Il'lara at the stables, what did you think of her." Gar'rok remained silent for a moment, "She is intelligent, composed, although she fails to hide her emotions very well." His commander nodded, his expression and stance betrayed little, but seemed to expect as much.

The Blood Knights spent most of their time searching their room. Il'lara had been rather surprised to find herself separated from her companion, although it made sense to separate her so she couldn't pass on any information about what she had seen. The door was not locked, but there were two guards watching attentively at the door. If she wanted or needed anything she was told to ask.

Well, being herself, she had decided to put this to the test and requested hot water and a tub to bathe. It had been months since she had last been somewhere she could enjoy bathing in real hot water. Most of the time they were lucky to get cleaned in some stream somewhere, but normally they were moving so quickly they did not have a chance to enjoy such small comforts.

She was a bit surprised that her guards merely nodded and told her the water and tub would be brought soon. It did not take 10 minutes before her room held a tub full of hot water which was enchanted to self heat to her liking. She was even provided with oils to make her more comfortable. It was almost eerie how the soldiers had brought in the tub and water and oils in complete silence. They did not speak to her, they simply went about their task and moved on.

Il'lara enjoyed her bath for nearly an hour before finally emerging from the soapy water feeling clean for the first time in almost a year. She found someone had left her a soft robe, it was elvish make, and was comfortable. Once she was wearing it she heard a knock. The soldiers outside made sure she was dressed before entering and bringing her dinner. The meal was simple, meat, bread, and cheese with water. But the bread was fresh and the cheese and water were cold and the meat was warm, as if it had been recently cooked. She ate her fill leaving the plate clean of any trace there had once been food on it.

The guards returned and took the plate and cup away and left as quietly as they had entered. She thought it was odd how they never spoke to one another or to her. In fact the only person who had spoken to her had been the orc commander, Gar'rok. She didn't really mind the silence though, it gave her time to think. Orion was here, he seemed happy enough, in fact he seemed more than happy, it seemed fit and joyous at the sight of her and the other thalassian's. But Gar'rok had told her he had been found wandering a canyon riderless. She didn't smell a lie on the orc's tongue, but there wasn't something quite right about it. She wondered again if they had made the right choice coming here to the Outlands. As she lay down on the bunk provided she did not notice that it was standard issue or so similar to the ones back in the Blood Knight barracks that her body simply fell asleep on its own without her even trying. And in her sleep she could dream, dreams always made sense to her unlike the real world.

The Blood Knights spent their evening checking the room. They found the walls here was made of the same uniform stone and lime composite that they had seen in the hallway. It was also either natural or very thick because there was no enchantment behind it. In the footlockers they found a change of clothes for each of them along with blankets and pillows. They quickly made sure their bunks were ready and then they began to separate, either chatting, playing cards, meditating, or some napping.

The Captain had walked to the guards to request a quill, ink, and some paper who responded minutes later with the items the Captain had asked for. The guards had several other requests after that, mostly instruments, as Elves are greater lovers of music, many of the knights could play very well. So it was a small group began to play together to give them a way to pass the time and amuse their fellow knights. Whether it amused the guards or not they did not know, for when they brought their dinner, meat, bread, cheese and water, they had no reaction on their faces to the music. The knights ate together, while they were somewhat reserved about being in this situation they felt comfortable enough, were being treated well, and assuaged their fears with their faith in the Captain's ability to make wise decisions.

Before long many began to take to their beds. Finally only the Captain and a sole elven knight remained awake. The knight was playing a simple tune on a wooden flute he had been given. The tune was as simple as the instrument and sounded for all the world as if the knight was singing to a lost lover. As the song came to an end the Captain set down his quill.

"Sir, do you mind if I ask what you are writing? There is no one to send a report to here, and, well, most of us assumed our reports had stopped being looked at long ago." The Captain gave him a rough smile, "Agreed, I think our reports are simply being tossed to the fire and ignored back in Silvermoon. But this is a request to the commander of this place for an audience. Sometimes it helps persuade people to meet you earlier if you write them a nice note. Get some rest Al'vor, it's our first chance in almost a year to get to sleep on a real bunk with blankets and not have to worry about getting dust in our mouths or scorpions in our boots. Take advantage of it." Al'vor nodded and set his flute down on his footlocker as he laid down on his bunk and fell asleep.

The Captain looked at the young elves before him. In many ways they were the last of what some considered a dying ideal. They did not feed on magic or the light the way others did, while the addiction and the withdrawal had been excruciatingly painful for them all a section of the knights believed in giving the Light its due respect and asking, no commanding, its power to come to them. But they were but a handful now, most of the others had either died in battle or been retired by higher commanders not liking their opinion. He believed that the main reason they allowed his search in the Outlands was to get rid of him from Silvermoon where he was a thorn in their side.

The Captain sighed to himself and folded the parchment before him neatly. He would ask the guards to deliver it in the morning. For now though he laid down on his bunk and slept peacefully, feeling his quest was almost at an end.


	3. Chapter 3 Dinner

Blizzard Entertainment owns all World of Warcraft content not me.

Il'lara had always tended to wake early but she was surprised at the knock at her door so early that even she wasn't awake yet. The knock came a second time and pushed herself up from the bunk, pulled the robe around her pale skin, and said she was awake. One of the young squires came in and bowed to her, "Ma'am, I'm sorry for waking you, but we were told to come get you so you could help with your mounts, they aren't entirely used to us and we thought it best if you came down for the first day."

She nodded to him, "Of course, give me a minute so I can change and I'll be ready." The squire nodded and left the room closing the door behind him. She quickly located her armor which she would take time to oil and clean today since she was sure she would have plenty of free time after this morning's visit to the stable. She then proceeding to don her undergarments and leather leggings and harbuk along with bracers and boots, once finished she knocked on the door and left with the young squire.

The squire was a young orc, a light shade of green in his youth and his eyes were a dark reddish brown. He would have been merely ten or eleven years of age and he did not talk to her as he showed her the passage to the stables. When she asked him a question he responded with a yes or no. The control these people had over their speech to her, it was as if she was considered the enemy, an outsider, someone not to be trusted. They were not rude or mean, simply reserved and quiet, wary of her. After a short fifteen minute walk they came again to the stables which were bathed in the sunlight from the hanging stone.

As she entered the stables the she immediately noticed their mounts were the only one remaining in the stalls. The squires had taken good care of them, they looked bathed and brushed and all were happy and even preening at the treatment they were being given. Their tack and gear had also been oiled and cleaned and was hung onto pegs and stands along the walls of the stable. The squires were an industrious lot, she had to give them credit. They asked her a few quick questions about what each mount preferred to eat, how much they should be given, should any of them not be allowed to graze with another, and several other questions which were small yet important aspects of caring for mounts.

After answering the questions and watching the squires move quietly to their tasks and observing their care and skill at caring for the animals she was led back to her room by the same young orc who had taken her there. She tried several times to strike up a conversation but while he politely answered her questions he did not volunteer any information. It was so odd to her, a group of squires, children really, who were given such responsibility and performed it better than any other she had met located in the middle of the Outlands under a mountain!

Once she was back in her room she requested oil, a rag, brush, and several other cleaning instruments which were brought to her within minutes. She then proceeded to clean her armor for the next several hours until it shined and the dust which had gathered in cracks and places no one could see or would want to see on armor was washed away in the smell of cared for leather and oil. They had brought lunch for her, a variation of the same she had had for dinner although they had provided wine rather than water this time.

As she finished the door opened and Gar'rok entered the room. "You have been well? They have brought you what you asked for?" he asked her. "Yes, although it would be nice of the people talked more, are you raising a society of mutes?" She did not mean to be quit as cutting with her remarks but the orc seemed to take no offense, in fact he even laughed. "They have been ordered not to speak with you other than to ask questions and answer them. But if its conversation you seek, it is conversation you'll receive. You're having dinner tonight with my commander, the one who built this," he said with a wave of arm, "I am here to ask if there is anything you require for the dinner?" His manner was reserved but his eyes danced with a laughter than couldn't be faked, he thought the entire situations was amusing!

"Well, if I am having dinner, I'd like a bath beforehand, some oils included, and I will wear my armor. I would never wear a frilly little gown some of those fluff heads back in Silvermoon wear. Although you could bring me a weapon to go along with it if you wanted." She gave him a wolfish smile at the thought of her blade which she was sure was being cared for along with their tack and other gear. "I'll have the bath brought and some women to help you, you may send them away if you wish." The orc then rose and headed toward the door leaving as quietly as an earthquake.

As the orc left the room Il'lara returned her concentration to her armor. The leather gleaned from care and the chain mail links practically glowed in the lamp light. She had laid her armor out on her bunk, going over each section with a critical eye, when she heard the door open.

The soldiers once again quickly brought in a tub along with a box of oils, combs, brushes, mirrors, and everything you might find in a beauty salon back in Silvermoon! Once everything was set up three young women entered, one was a Tauren and the other two were, to Il'lara's surprise, elves! Their eyes held a greenish-blue glow to them, their bodies were slender and hair was a long gold, almost white, and their skin was as ageless as Il'lara's own. But unlike their eyes, which held a cool blue to them Il'lara's were glowed with a dark green, it was as if they had not know the loss of the sunwell, as if they did not hunger as badly as she did for the magic in the air.

Perhaps it was an effect of the Outlands, but she had always felt the yearning hunger in the pit of her stomach, her very essence, since the fall of the sunwell. It always felt as if a piece of herself had been torn from her, like her body was missing a limb. Yet these elves seemed to bear it better, as if they had somehow put it behind them and moved past it and it no longer bothered them.

"Hail my lady, if you will please disrobe so we can begin." The tauren spoke first, the elves moved to her side to help her with her garments. As she slid into the bath and the girls quietly began to oil her skin and wash her hair she wondered why this was happening. She tried several times to ask them their names and who they were but the merely shook their head. Finally the tauren spoke again, "We have been told not to speak to you other than answer direct questions on how you would like your hair or bath or any other subject pertaining to your preparations for this evening. It will be explained to you later I was told."

Il'lara was grateful for the explanation, she wondered what these young women could tell her that might be so concerning. Il'lara allowed them to continue their work, oiling her skin and combing her hair. She instructed them in the way she normally wore her hair and they dutifully did as she instructed. It was not long before she was cleaned and in her armor with her hair worn in a way that would be both functional but also framed her face. This was when the orc, Gar'rok returned and the three young women left the room.

The orc looked her up and down and chuckled, "I was told you would wear your armor rather than a gown, apparently your more warrior than woman than I thought. Follow me, supper has been prepared." He turned and left the room and she followed. As she left the room the guards turned and fell in behind them. It wasn't so much as guarding a prisoner but an honor guard. They kept their distance behind, close enough to help if need but far enough for proprieties sake.

The orc led her up a stair way and through the maze of the mountain fortress. The same green tint in the wall followed everywhere she went. She saw no windows or doors and light was provided only by torches and lightstones. After twenty or twenty-five minutes of walking they arrived at a large double door. The orc opened the door and held it for her, she entered and her breath was caught in her throat.

The room was large, almost huge. It contained a large table in the center and the walls were lined with bookcases filled with tombs and scrolls or magical items, armor, or weapons mounted on the wall in-between the cases. There was a second level of the room, the uppermost level was a huge library. A young dragonhawk floated from one perch to another and, she was shocked to see, a phoenix sat watching her quietly just to her right. The room held several chairs and a couch facing a large mantle and fireplace to the back and to her left she saw a table filled with maps and charts. There was also a sand table in the room, but it had been cleaned and held nothing on it, although the miniatures could be seen stacked in file and rank to the side.

The book cases and chests in the room were old, dark stained wood. The tombs were worn, well read and showing their age and many looked to be very old. The library looked to be almost as extensive as the one held by the mage's guild back in Silvermoon! The phoenix chirped at her and flew to her shoulder, lightly landing there and nuzzling her cheek, it was cool to the touch and very soft. It chirped again and flew off to another part of the room.

The room was opulent in an odd way. There were no rich tapestries or chairs or oil lamps but instead of it was made for functionality and meeting. For studying and working together with others but at the same time the trophies and pets, it was obviously someone's home, a home that had seen many others enter it on a constant basis. The furniture was comfortable, well used, most of it leather with a well tanned look to it. The room was well lit and bright, a very good place for reading and learning or going over maps or discussing strategies. That was when it hit her, this was a home, yes, but it was also a war room.

Gar'rok shut the door behind him and for the first time Il'lara noticed the smell of the room. It was filled with a wonderful scent of fruit and wine but also roasted meat. It was then as she looked at the table again she saw it was laden with food and wine. And as her gaze moved past the table to the back she saw someone who must have been there the entire time and watching her and she whispered a single word, "Ailadin."


End file.
